


It's all about you

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Just some fluff inspired by McFly's "It's all about you".





	It's all about you

**Author's Note:**

> Story is fictional.

I wiped away an errant tear, another of the countless I have shed on this joyous occasion. I always thought people were too high strung from all the stress of the wedding ceremony that tears were bound to happen regardless. Getting married made me see that people cried from happiness, from the overwhelming love they felt, not because of stress from the expectation to have the wedding of the century. 

"And to my wife..." Alex raised his glass towards where I was sitting. "That sounds bloody unreal still."

"Alex!" I couldn't even keep a straight face after he cursed and there were children running around."

"Ooops. Sorry! I drank too many of these, me thinks." He laughed and sets the champagne flute down on the table. He walks over and takes my hand to lead me to the dance floor where we would be the center of attention. "To my wonderful wife." He raised my hand and brushed his lips on my knuckles and the planted a kiss where my wedding ring joined my engagement ring.

“My love,” Alex started and we heard hooting from his friends’ tables. “My love, I know I’m vain and self-centred - hard not to be I’m awesome.” He preened. “That’s why you chose me and said I do a few hours ago.”

“ _Aaalex!_ ” I whined and our family and friends laughed.

“It’s true!” He said and I chuckled. “But regardless of that, I want you to know that from now on until the day I…die,” he whispered the last word. “I want you to know that it’s going to be…”

I was so focused on him I didn’t notice that something was going on in the stage until familiar chords started playing and my eyes go to the stage to see three familiar guys playing one of my favourite sing-along songs.

 

_“It's all about you (It’s about you)_

_I_ _t's all about you, baby. (It’s all about)”_ The band sang.

 

“Oh my!” my fingertips press against my lips trying to contain the burst of excitement. “Mcfly!”

 

_“It’s all about you (It’s about you)_

_It's all about you”_

 

“Wifey, on me. Eyes on me,” Alex called for my attention and my eyes reluctantly go to him.

“ _Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew._ ” The crowd went wild when Alex’s started to sing and he was looking way to confident with his pitchy voice.“ _So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you’_ ”

The crowd cheered and Alex spun me around the dance floor.

“Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too, Said, - ” He turned the mic to me and I happily sang along.

“ _You make my life worthwhile, it's all about you’_ ” I replied. Karaoke was one thing we both loved to do.

“ _And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to._ ” He wrapped an arm around my waist bringing me flushed against him, our noses inches away with just the mic between us. “ _But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._ ” He leans in for a kiss but I shake my head playfully and he pouted eliciting a peel of giggles from me. 

“ _So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do._ ” He says making me put may arms over his shoulder and I link my fingers behind his neck. “ _Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you. Yeah…_ " 

The solo guitar portion of the song started and Alex took the opportunity to dance with me, twirling me around and showing off some dance moves. 

“And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.” The band sang as Alex and I continued to dance. In the back of my head I knew that my favourite band was playing and singing for me, but I couldn’t stop looking at Alex’s smug face. He knew he did good. 

_ “But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do. _

_ So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do. _

_ Dancing on the kitchen tiles, _

_ Yes you make my life worthwhile, _

_ So I told you with a smile... _

_ It's all about you.” _

 

“It’s all about you.” Alex whispered along with the band’s singing.

“It’s all about us,” I reply.

“That’s not how the song goes love.” Alex chuckles and I elbow him.

“I love you.” Alex says.

“I love you too.”

 

**[end]**


End file.
